


All Twisted Up

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Bondage, Burglary, Cat Burglars, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Double Penetration in One Hole, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation, saline injection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A pair of cat-burglars break into a contortionist's flat and find him far too interesting (and flexible) to ignore.---Contains anal sex in contortionist positions, non-consensual saline ball injections, and forced autofellatio.





	All Twisted Up

How Louis wished he’d locked the window. Or had noticed as they tried to break into his flat.

He was doing his late night stretches in preparation for a local circus aficionados performance the next day with his earphones in when two masked assailants broke in through his bedroom window. 

They seemed surprised anyone was in. Louis often left his apartment empty for weeks while going on tour, and someone must have tipped them off to an easy target. He’d been practising in the dark in his bedroom since he’d just got back from an overseas tour and needed to readjust his circadian rhythm. 

There were two of them and Louis wasn’t a strong man by any means so they soon had him restrained and asking grotesque and invasive questions about the cheststand they’d seen him practising. 

After admitting he was a contortionist their plans changed for the worse for Louis. 

He was now naked, shoulders flush to the head of his bed. One pinned him down from the middle leaning his larger frame into Louis’ slight one, effectively rendering him defenceless. He tried to kick him off but they grabbed a leg each and attached them with zip ties to opposite ends of the headboard. The position would have been impossible for most people but other than the humiliation and panic of having his privates on display and within easy reach it was barely a problem for Louis, even though he was nearly bent double.

One pushed his head down and closer to his soft cock against his protests while the other slipped each struggling arm under his knees and strapped him wrist to ankle with more zip ties. He was effectively pinned with his dick pressing against his lips. 

“Say ‘aah’.” one said while the other wandered into the bathroom, no doubt checking if he had any valuable medication.

Of course, being as flexible as he was, he’d experimented with sex and self-pleasure, including autofellatio, but his current position was agony on his neck and it was bad enough he was being subjected to this humiliation, he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of being an active participant in any of this.

The hand in his hair twisted cruelly at his reluctance. “Suck on it, or I’ll chop it off and make you swallow it instead” he hissed in Louis’ ear.

At the threat Louis felt his resolve shatter. He had no idea how dangerous these men were, and didn’t want to push them if he could help it. So what if they wanted a little show? At least they were only making him masturbate, it wasn’t worth risking his life over it. He obediently parted his lips and felt his spongy cockhead slip in. 

When he’d experimented previously he’d only gone halfway down the shaft, partly because of the ache in his neck and partly because he’d hit his gag reflex and have to stop. But the man kept pushing his head down passed that point, despite Louis’ muffled and desperate protesting and retching noises, and didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed inside his own mouth and his nose was buried in his balls.

“Hold that pose” The man let go of his head with and mocking pat and went to look over Louis’ valuables. Terrified of what they’d do to him if he didn’t, he struggled to keep his cock in his mouth. 

When he felt his soft cock slipping out he had to suck it back into place, neck straining with the force of keeping him bent, which, much to his chagrin meant his cock was slowly hardening and splitting his jaw ever wider. 

The shorter man returned from the bathroom with one of Louis’ clean syringes, still in its wrapper and one of the saline solution bottles he used for his contact lenses. The sight of the syringe filled him with dread. Anything they could inject him with couldn’t be good.

“Hey Bobby, you remember that gross video we watched the other day?” 

The other man’s - Bobby’s - eyes lit up when he saw what his friend was carrying, nodded and he let out a low chuckle that made Louis feel like someone had poured a bucket of ice over him. 

Bobby returned to his position on the bed pushing down on Louis’ head with one hand. With the other he grabbed hold of Louis’ balls and massaged them, gently rolling them in their sac. Louis was turning over what was happening to him in his head, trying to figure out if this was some horrific exhaustion-induced nightmare, and if not, what ‘gross’ thing they planned on doing with him.

He didn’t have to wonder long as Bobby pried his jaw even wider and pushed his head further down, and one after the other slipped his balls in behind his teeth. Despite the fear he instinctively tried to press them back out with his tongue, but the man held a hand over his mouth to stop him. 

The other filled the syringe with the saline solution, leaned over him and- No, no! Louis renewed his hopeless struggle as he saw and felt the syringe prick his scrotum. They were insane, injecting the most sensitive part of his body with a random liquid. This was the sort of shit serial killers did,

As the man prepared another shot, Louis felt increasingly certain that these men were capable of, and willing to, cause him serious harm, and, trapped as he was, he felt his resolve dissolve. 

There was no way for him to contact anyone, the soundproofing was good and it would be a long time before anyone noticed he was missing. There was nothing he could do but lie there and watch as inches from his eyes the man injected shot after shot into his now aching balls. 

His jaw was forced obscenely wide, his lips not being able to close around his balls.The steady flow of the saline forced his jaw further and further open, to the point Louis was scared it’d break. They laughed as tears flowed freely and he struggled to breathe through his nose, while gagging on his own dick.

Eventually, once his front teeth were biting into the soft flesh they seemed satisfied with how pumped up his aching testicles were. A low, continual stream of muffled moans worked their way up his chest, but caught in his stuffed mouth. 

His teeth scraped against the tender skin of his swollen balls and Louis was almost grateful they’d tied him in a way that held him in position. The low bend was still not too hard on his well-trained back, but he could feel his muscles giving way and if the zip ties were any looser he would be worried about tearing the sensitive skin around his dick.

After some more mocking and prodding in amazed disgust at his huge balls Louis was terrified but not surprised when Bobby pushed a large gloved finger up his ass. He was so sensitive even trying to move away from the finger started an aching pain in his back and at the base of his dick. 

“God, he’s tight, I bet he hasn’t gotten laid recently,”

“Would you if you were a cockslut that could suck his own dick?” The other man laughed and slapped his ass before going into the bathroom, clearly to get something to lubricate him with. Bobby fetched condoms from each of their wallets and rolled one on while he waited. He returned quickly with a pot of petroleum jelly and handed it to his other assailant before rolling on his own condom.

Bobby made short work of stretching his ass, fingers entering as he watched before he finally pushed both his thumbs inside Louis, stretched them out as far as he could and declared that he was ready.

When the first thrust in, to the hilt in one go, Louis felt himself being further compressed and the man set a fast rhythm that thankfully couldn’t last, but that made him feel like the air was being pressed out of him with every thrust. 

Louis’ view of the room was blocked by the man fucking him and so he didn’t notice until he felt the bed dip that Bobby had joined them. He saw Bobby’s hand appear in front of the other’s cock and before he could question what was happening a finger entered his already stuffed ass. 

Clearly they wanted to see how much he could actually stretch. The thrusting continued as he worked two more in while Louis took deep choking breaths and watched helplessly.

His friend paused and they both lined themselves up and pushed, splitting his sore ass wide.

Positioned as he was they could only get part of their cocks in together, but the stretch was unbearable, especially since Louis could see how thick the cocks right in front of his face were. They thrust together, relentlessly stretching him as wide as possible. Soon Bobby was letting out a bellow and pushing as far into Louis’ body as he could, while his friend kept thrusting.

Louis doesn’t know how many turns they took, or how many times they fucked him together, but apart from feeling numb all along his body, and the harsh thrusts into his prostate causing his dick to twitch in his mouth, he was removed from the situation.

When one lamented not being to get hard again Louis hoped they would finish robbing him and leave him be.. He had no idea how he was going to untie himself, never mind get the saline-filled balls out of his mouth so he could finally get himself to a hospital.

He had no idea when, or if, the saline would drain from them on its own and didn’t want to sit around forced to deepthroat his own dick while he waited.

That is assuming they actually let him go and didn’t kidnap him to experiment with whatever sick, depraved thing they saw online next. They didn’t seem to have invaded his home just to rape and torture him, but once they’d spotted him seemed more interested in doing so than in robbing him.

“You’ve been so accommodating, we would just like to see you have a good time too,” one cooed mockingly in his ear. 

“Cum and you can go” Louis let out a questioning whine at this. He couldn’t have heard that right, right? His back, jaw and neck had entered into a half-numb deep ache, he couldn’t feel his arms or legs, and he felt his swollen and oversensitive dick and balls all too much. There was no way he could get fully hard, never mind come with how frightened and pained he was. But a dangerous glint in their eyes reminded him he had no choice.

After five minutes of watching his cheeks desperately hollow, trying to arouse himself enough to get himself off so they would finally let him go they seemed to grow bored with his struggling and “helped him out” by roughly rubbing at his prostrate. This added stimulation was enough to force and erection and painfully drag him over the edge. 

To his surprise they actually got up off the bed and started gathering small, discrete things of value from his flat.

A good 15 minutes later they seemed nearly done. Louis didn’t even see how much of his stuff they’d taken since he was too distracted by his still oversensitive cock and aching balls hitting his gag reflex with each breath.

One got back on the bed brandishing the high-power, long-lasting battery electric toothbrush Louis had bought for long tours and waved it in front of Louis’ nose.

He shoved the electric toothbrush bristles first into his stretched out ass and poked it around until Louis’ stream of muffled moans let him know that he’d found his oversensitive prostate. 

He moved the toothbrush inside him teasing at the bundle of nerves while Louis squirmed in his bonds until he saw Louis gagging at his now erect cock. Being hard at all hurt at this point but there was nothing he could do to stop his body from responding to the stimulation. 

He’d resigned himself to being forced through another orgasm, or as many as they wanted, when the other masked man produced a zip tie from his pocket and got back on the bed. 

He carefully poked the zip tie under the space between his lips and his scrotum and pulled it out the other end while his friend continued to drive Louis ever closer to orgasm. He tied it tightly, not enough to cut off circulation but enough to stem Louis’ rising orgasm.

The assault on his prostrate did not let up, and he was effectively trapped in a new kind of hell. His back ached from the continual strain of his position. His oversensitive painfully erect cock, thickened at the base from the saline moving from his balls to the shaft blocked his airway and hit his gag reflex every time he shifted. His saline-stuffed balls themselves were sore and bruised from being pressed against his teeth. Finally, just a few scant centimetres from his nose, he could see the tortuous hard-bristled toothbrush being held inside him, rubbing his prostate raw, drawing pained moans with its unrelenting vibrations.

“Here, pass me some tape,” the one holding the toothbrush asked the other. Pushing the toothbrush head firmly into place he taped the handle to his ass with the sticky duck tape, covering it with tape until it was impossible for Louis to dislodge it through wriggling. 

He barely noticed what was happening around, suspended at the edge of orgasm trying to focus on nothing but his breathing, but a blinding flash of light restored his awareness enough to know he was being photographed from every possible angle. 

His assailants gathered their now full bags and moved to leave through the window they’d come in through.

“Just sit back and relax” one said chortling at his predicament, ruffling Louis hair affectionately at the glare he received in response “we’ll call you an ambulance in the morning” his heart stopped. According to the clock it was just gone 2AM. At the earliest he had another four hours of this torment. He renewed his desperate struggle as the other continued.

“And when they get here you’ll tell you asked and paid for this, because you’re a sick little slut that needs this to get off. If you don’t everyone you know and work with is getting sent a link to a permanent website with videos of you sucking the cum out of those gross, blown-up balls.” 

Louis tried to express his muffled consent through the aroused agony he was in as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.  
They left and hours later once the sun had finally risen an ambulance did come knocking on his door, eventually busting it down. Through his delirium Louis told the paramedics what his assailants had wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine, etc.
> 
> To my surprise (and probably no one else's) "saline injections" is not yet a tag.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the smut!


End file.
